Unnoticed Stare
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Blackglove and Dove promised to help Lawrence solve the case of the female gambler. They invited you to be a witness as well. Objective Go to the slum and win the Beauty Contest: 0/1 Rewards EXP +95 700 Diamond +50 Court Updo x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Lawrence titled "Lawrence's Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, the dust is settled. I'll take her to a carriage tonight. Now I have to prepare the carriage. That's it. Thank you again for your help thus far. -Lawrence Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Lemongrass, geranium, laurel, honeysuckle, ivy... Mom, what are you planning to do with this? Hey, Mom? Maid: Miss, the Madam went out. Magda: What is she doing with these? Making tea? Or Perfume? Maid: I think they're used in the making of cosmetics. Magda: But I don't think these are the right ingredients of cosmetics... Maid: This is her new secret recipe. It is said that with just three leaves of lemongrass, some geranium pollen, laurel stalks, honeysuckle and ivy, it makes an incredibly potent cosmetic cream. Magda: Where did Mom buy this secret recipe? Maid: It's from a travelling poet who passed by here. He was carrying a harp with him. He was handsome, and his voice was sweet. What's more, he was elegant, gentle, thoughtful... Magda: Get to the point! Maid: The poet said that this was the secret cosmetic recipe of a famous young prince! Cosmetics made with this secret recipe will totally revitalize your skin! Miss, you know what? He was even more appealing than the sun god of fairytales... Magda: ... So, you haven't even tried this cosmetic cream? Maid: Huh? Do we even need to? He's so tall and handsome... Everyone believes what he says... Nobody could say no to a beautiful face like that... Even Madam was moved by him... Magda: Even Mom... That's impressive. Maid: He said he's travelling around the world. Who knows when we'll get to see someone so charming again... Sigh... Is it a sweet longing for him? Magda: ... Story Chat 2 Magda: Um... It's not a good place for hiding. Shana: This is the quietest corner of the tavern. They won't see us from their direction, but we can easily watch them from here! It's from my calculation! You don't believe me?! Magda: Huh? Of course I do... Shana: Your expression gave you away! Magda: ... : Story Root 2 : Shana: I hate nitpickers! If you don't want to stay here, then leave! : Blackgloves: Alright, be serious. Magda, if you don't feel comfortable, just wait for us in the back. : Magda: (What a pity to miss those happenings in the back...) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Everything will be find when Shana takes charge. Shana: Hmph, now you see some sense! Magda: (Huh... I seem to be getting better and better at this sort of talk.) Anyway... Will that woman stay there and behave herself? Blackgloves: To ensure everything goes well, we had to take some measures to make she do what we say. Don't worry, we didn't harm her. Just use some temporary paralysis to keep her still for a while. Shana: Hey! They're here! Lynna: Lawrence, are you sure this is the place? Lawrence: As you see, Miss Lynna, nobody here recognizes us. This is a convenient place to talk without attracting attention. Lynna: That's true... Ah, Lawrence, how... How do I look? Lawrence: Perfect. Lynna: Really? I knew... today will surely be a perfect day for me! ...She hasn't arrived yet? Will she be late? It's probably her first visit to a place like this... Could she have gotten lost? Lawrence, could you go wait for her by the door? Lawrence: Actually... I saw the Madam once in this tavern. She could not have gotten lost. Lynna: Really? What does she look like? Is she green eyed, beautiful as I am? Lawrence: Yes... Madam is as beautiful as you. Lynna: I wonder if she were in a beautiful dress, with dazzling jewelry, and even a golden ribbon on her hat? I remember that she likes golden color the most... Because the golden color is most representative of elegance! Lawrence: ... Lynna: I hear that she has received a large inheritance from her parents. With no news of her after all these years, she must be living a happy life somewhere. She never creates any sort of inconvenience for herself. Lawrence: I've never heard you mention this before... Lynna: Why should I mention a woman who abandoned me and ran off with money to live a good life! With her good looks and maneuvering capability, perhaps she got married to some Duke and had his children. She's probably long forgotten about me! Otherwise she wouldn't have cut contact with me... Lawrence: Actually Madam has never forgotten about you... Lynna: Then... Then I'll trust your words. That's why I am here to meet her... but why hasn't she showed up? A life of comfort has made her tardy! When she gets here, I will remind her of the importance of being on time! Magda: Looks like Miss Lynna really misses her mother... Female Gambler: ... Lawrence: Oh yes! Miss Lynna! Lynna: What... What is it? Why do you look so shocked? Lawrence: An extremely important matter pops into my mind... (Whisper) Lynna: It's today!? Why didn't you say so earlier! Lawrence: I can't believe I forgot about something so important... Lynna: What should we do! If the Duchess found out I snuck out to meet her... It would be disastrous! Lawrence: Don't panic. Now we have to postpone the meeting... But you'd better go quickly! I will give a good explanation to Madam. Lynna: I guess this is all we can do. I'll go now then. Wait for her here. Be sure to tell her clearly... It's... It's not that I don't want to see her... Lawrence: Please rest assured. I won't cause the Madam to worry. Lynna: Okay, I have to go... Wait, have you noticed that woman over in the corner? Lawrence: Are you referring to that Madam... in black? Lynna: She is not a madam... Her dress is so dirty and torn, and I can smell the booze on her from here... Ugh, she must be a beggar who had snuck in! The point is that she's been watching us this whole time! Lawrence, do you know her?! Lawrence: ...No, I don't. Lynna: Then why is she watching us? Does she want money? Ugh, even if she does, she shouldn't stare at us so rudely like that! Well, I'm off. Go give her a couple of coppers. She looks... rather poor. Lawrence: ...Understood. Shana: Hah, she is gone, finally! Looks like she has already made her decision! Blackgloves: Ah............ Shana: Why are you laughing, Blackglovess? Blackgloves: Well... I just feel that... this is an intriguing turn of events, and some interesting intel. Shana: Hm, your laugh indicates that someone is going to get their comings! Okay, okay, the play's over. You can give her the antidote now. Hey you! Bring the antidote over. Magda: (The female gambler drinks the antidote) Female Gambler: Ugh... Magda: (It's my first time seeing her in such a look... Is she heartbroken?) Lawrence: Miss Magda, Mr. Blackglovess, Miss Shana... Thank you. ...The Miss has already made her decision. Are you feeling uneasy now? Female Gambler: ... Lawrence: I don't know what you have experienced, but in Miss Lynna's heart, you are a beautiful, kind-hearted, and noble mother. Or at least, you were. Female Gambler: ... Lawrence: If you really want to see Miss Lynna, I won't stop you. But I have reserved you a spot among Hondo's merchant caravan. You can leave here and afford a well-off life with this money. Magda: (Will she agree?) Female Gambler: ... ...Money? Hahaha, I love it. Magda: ... Female Gambler: Hmm? What's that look on your faces for? Can I survive without money? Think you could survive without money? Huh? Anyway, don't you just wish for me to take the money and get as far away as possible?! Lawrence: ... Female Gambler: Fine. I'll take the money... Now tell me, when does this caravan leave? Story Chat 3 Magda: So the matter is solved...? I wonder how Lawrence will explain this to Miss Lynna... But to make Miss Lynna live a life of constant anticipation and not tell her the truth... Even she will never know that she once came so close to meeting the person she wanted to meet. Especially given what she said about the female gambler... But even if she knew, it would only make her more heartbroken... Because even Lawrence deceived her. Blackglovess and the others said that this is already the best result. But when I think about the look on the female gambler's face back then and what she said... Well, the matter has clearly been resolved. No use thinking about it. But... why... would I... Did we really do the right thing? Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 5 Category:Transcript